dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
King Minos
King Minos is the temperamental, cynical Judge of the Damned, who resides in the circle of Limbo. He is the second boss encountered in Dante's Inferno. Overview Minos dwells just beyond the Citadel of Limbo. He appears as a half serpent, half human demigod with a large crown on his head. He is also blind, relying on his senses of smell and touch to find his enemies. He judges those who have been damned by picking one person from a wall, smells their sins, and once he decides where they belong, he puts them on his wheel of torture. He then spins it and they are sent to their chosen circle. Dante Alighieri enters Minos' citadel as he sends a Suicidal to his fate. When Dante demands to know where Beatrice was taken, Minos sniffs him, smelling Dante's sins, saying "I smell only a traitor, a glutton...a murderer." Dante defies Minos, telling him to sniff again. Enraged, Minos attacks Dante. Minos is killed when Dante stabs his tongue onto a spike of his torture wheel and spins it, resulting in his face splitting in half. Background King Minos was once the most powerful king of Crete. One day he failed to sacrifice the Cretan Bull to Poseidon. Angered by Minos' defiance, Poseidon impregnated Minos' wife with the Minotaur, and sent the Cretan Bull on a rampage. Strangely enough, the Bull's rampage was stopped by Hercules, who was present on the island to accomplish his 6th labor. With a hungry Minotaur in his palace, Minos instructed his chief architect, Daedalus, to build a Labrynth to imprison the beast. However, the monster had a taste for human flesh, so Minos ordered seven youths and seven maidens to be sent as a sacrifice to the Minotaur. Among these youths was a boy named Theseus, he was the son of Poseidon and heir to the throne of Athens. When it was his turn to enter the Labirynth, Minos thought that Theseus' fate would be like the other youths. But Theseus was a fighter, and when he reemerged he carried the Minotaur's head for all to see. Enraged and puzzled, Minos locked up Daedalus in a tower so that nobody would learn about this humiliation. Yet Daedalus' imagination helped him escape, but his son Icarus was so happy, he flew too close to the sun and drowned. Upon learning that Daedalus fled to Sicily, Minos set sail immediately. During his stay he was relaxed, until Daedalus boiled him in his own bath. In death, Hades placed Minos as judge of the Underworld. Movie Minos appears in the animated film, and is largely the same as he is in the game, though he is initially less interested in Dante's presence, only fighting him after being goaded by Dante. The fight is brief, and he is killed by his own wheel, which flings him out of his court, clearing the way for Dante to move on. With his death, damned souls flee from Minos's palace in an attempt to escape. It is unknown if they succeed, though Virgil remarks that Lucifer will not be pleased. Strategy right|300px|Dante vs. Minos Minos' opening attack is to launch tentacles out of the ground. These can be avoided simply moving in an erratic pattern, and then evading once they start popping up quickly. Minos will also attack with his breath, which can only be avoided by grappling onto the sides of the courtroom. The boss will also telegraph this by moving backwards and sticking out his tounge. Once his breath attack is completed, Minos' head will be exposed for attack. Minos will then develop a new attack. He will try to crush Dante with his fist. All fist attacks are clearly telegraphed. Quotes *"Who comes into my house of pain?" *"I smell only a traitor...a glutton...a murderer." *"How dare you presume to speak with the Judge of the Dead!" *"You can't hide your sins!" *"I'm well acquainted with your treachery!" *"Your Beatrice will never be returned!" *"Her love won't save you!" *"You slaughtered hundreds!" *"And you thought a crusade would offer you grace?!" *"Let me sentence you!" *"Salvation is not within your reach!" *"You've cheated Death once already!" *"Your crimes are unpardonable!" *"Damnation will be your final reward!" *"I know exactly what your future holds!" Trivia *In Greek mythology, King Minos was one of the three judges of the Underworld, King Rhadamanthus (who is sometimes listed as Minos' brother), and King Aeacus. **This mythological figure is also the origin of the name for the Minoan civilization, based on the isle of Crete, where he was said to rule. *In "The Inferno", Dante placed Minos at the end of Limbo, to judge the souls of the damned. *As the player approaches the "Court of Minos" at the end of the Limbo level, Minos can be heard shouting out which circle of Hell the damned go , yelling out, "Lust!", "Gluttony!", "Greed!", "Anger!", "Heresy!", "Violence!", "Fraud!", or "Treachery!" *He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in the animated film, who also does the voice of Phlegyas but is limited to roars and grunts when voicing Phlegyas. *Minos appears to be wearing the corpses of shades as jewelry (a necklace and a bracelet on his arm). Given his sadism, it could be possible that he may have used the shades as jewelry in order to add insult to injury or for cosmetic purposes. *The concept for ' design came from artist Wayne Barlowe, who, in a "Making Of" video, mentioned that after Cerberus, Minos was amongst his favourite to design. *Minos appears in God of War III, but not as a snake-like man, but as a living statue of himself when he was alive and he resides with Rhadamanthus and Aeacus in the Underworld. *Minos sniffs the damned to tell which circle of hell they go to, this can be implied the "Judge of the Dead" is blind and possible un-biased. *While speaking to Virgil, the only possible reference to Posiden will be in Limbo when he speaks about "The time of the Lying Gods." *While wandering the realm of Suicide, Minos' corpse can be seen in the background. A reference to him falling from his platform. It could also be seen as a joke about the Judge of the Dead challanging Dante. Gallery MinosBoss.jpg Minos Up.jpg Minos-Breath.jpg Minos-Stab.jpg Minos Eye Poke.jpg Minos Eye Meets Scythe.jpg Dantes-inferno-1st-boss-king-minos.jpg Minos Smash!.jpg Minos, Meet Scythe.jpg Minos-Tongue.jpg Minos' Court.jpg|Concept art of King Minos' court. Minos Anime.jpg|King Minos as he appears in the anime. 17280_275132148499_236529088499_3419725_2117466_n.jpg|Wayne Barlowe's concept for King Minos Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Limbo